Generally, in a mixed or blended fabric of natural and synthetic fibers, there is often posed a problem that, when such a fabric is used for clothes, as a result of different fibrous characteristics of constituting fibers, microbes are incubated under the influence of sweat from human body and external pollutants, and a considerable quantity of ammonia is evolved to release an unpleasant odor or to inflict harm to the human body. Therefore there have been many attempts to impart an antibacterial function, as well as soil-releasing and water-repellent functions to fibrous materials.
However, the conventional art was restricted to a single function and thus, individual treating methods, for example, to impart the water-repellent and oil-repellent function, soil-releasing function or antibacterial and odor removing function were sought.
As a method to impart an antibacterial property to fibers, organic compounds based on silicon tertiary-ammonium are widely used in recent years, as disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication Sho 54-38951, wherein an ion exchange copolymer is produced and the product is treated with an aqueous solution of a copper or silver salt to deposit a metal ion on the surface of fibers whereby an antibacterial property is provided.
Further, in order to conduct a soil-releasing process on fabric cloth, there is disclosed a method in Japanese unexamined patent publication Hei 4-55491, wherein a silicon type agent for rendering soil-releasing function, incorporating a modified silicon compound, is coated on the fiber surface and another method in Japanese patent publication Hei 1-44837, wherein a film comprising a fluorine-containing compound and cationic surface active agent is coated on the fiber surface.
Still more, Japanese patent publication Hei 3-35432 discloses a water- and oil-repellency treating method for fabric cloth wherein dipping with a treating solution including a blocked polyisocyanate compound and a water-and oil-repellent agent based on silicon is conducted before drying and subsequently thermal treating is conducted.
The object of the present invention is to provide a multifunctional treating method wherein in order to bring forth multiple functions of water-repelling, oil-repelling, soil-releasing and bacteria resistance, a fluoric compound, a phenolic antibacterial agent and a buffer are minutely controlled through an adjustment of pH to create an excited state of a fluoric compound and a balanced coexistence of hydrophilicity and hydrophobicity whereby water-repellent and oil-repellent properties in the atmosphere and an antipolluting property in water are simultaneously exhibited, whereas the prior art failed to reveal the multiple functions because water-repelling and oil-repelling functions and a soil-releasing function were not in harmony, only a certain function being focussed on, which leads to a marked decrease in other functions.